


Morning

by Delgumo



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delgumo/pseuds/Delgumo
Summary: Alex is a morning person and Shane absolutely is not.





	Morning

It took an insurmountable amount of effort for Shane to peel his eyes open. He grimaced at the sunlight pouring through the open blinds. “Shut the fuck up,” he growled, his voice a barely intelligible rasp.

“Bro,” Alex said, reaching the end of his morning push-up set. He hopped nimbly from the floor and stretched. “That’s pretty rude.”

“ _Please_  shut the fuck up,” Shane corrected. His head was pounding and the aftermath of a night spent drunkenly eating three, no, was it four? A night drunkenly eating  _too many_  mini pizzas was reeking hell on his guts. He rolled onto his back and noticed the sheet was wrapped uncomfortably around his torso.

There were gridball posters pinned to the ceiling, but nothing for the Tunnelers. Shane snorted a chuckle; he never could get Alex to understand why his team was superior.

“I’m going for my run,” Alex said from the doorway. 

Shane leaned up on his elbows and yawned. Alex was wearing a forest green tank top and gray basketball shorts. He already had one earbud in. His shoes were probably by the house’s entrance. They were muddy by the time they walked through the summer storm from the bar the night before. Alex, ever the diligent grandson, came into himself enough to force them apart and insist on keeping the floor clean.

“ _Yeah, yeah, I get it_ ,” Shane had said, leaning bodily against the wall to keep from falling as he kicked his shoes off. “ _Stop talking about your granny, you’re killing the mood._ ”

Presently Shane said, “I’ll be out in a little.” At least his voice was coming back to its usual timbre.

Alex laughed, his vibrant, sunny cheerfulness making Shane’s headache worse. “Go back to bed. I’ll ask grandma to make you something for breakfast when I get back.”

Shane frowned and looked away, “I don’t want to wear out my welcome.”

“Get some Zs bro,” Alex insisted,patting the door frame. “I’ll see ya!”

The door pulled shut, leaving Shane alone. He flopped back on the bedding and let his eyes idly scan the signs and flags on the ceiling. After a while he rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow. It smelled like Alex’s shampoo. 

He wanted to leave. The idea of being an extra mouth to feed, an extra mess to clean, made his skin crawl. He couldn’t ask Evelyn to take care of him. This hangover was his own stupid fault, after all. Alex hadn’t drank a drop - it went against his diet, apparently - so he didn’t have the same splitting headache Shane was enduring.

With huge effort, Shane pulled himself completely out of bed. The floorboards were cold under his feet as he went to the window. His mouth felt sticky. Shane grabbed the curtains to pull them tightly shut when he caught his reflection in the mirror on the wall to the right of window.

His hair was sticking up in messy chunks. When was the last time he washed it? He desperately needed a shave, his eyes were blood-shot and darkly lined, and there was a pink indent from the pillow across his left cheek. A dark hickey stretched from his adam’s apple to the notch of his neck. Shane scowled at himself and yanked the curtains shut.

 

\---------

 

When Alex got home, his grandparents were getting ready for their day. Shane’s shoes were gone, like they always were the mornings after their nights together. Strangely, no matter how many times it happened, he couldn’t help but to be disappointed.

Alex checked the clock on his way back to his room: 8:20AM. He grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom on his way and used it to dab the sweat from his forehead. His morning run was one of his favorite work outs of his day. It gave him time alone to think. The crisp morning air kept his temperature comfortable and the quiet of the sleepy Valley was deeply relaxing.

He wished Shane could experience it, but there was no way he could convince the man to even try the Tuesday classes with Caroline, much less to get up at the crack of dawn to take a lap around the entire town.

 _It keeps him soft though_ , Alex thought and smiled. For all his harsh words, Shane was a cuddler and the soft press of his body felt wonderful.

When Alex got to his room, he was shocked to find Shane curled up on his bed. His shoes, clean and dry, were sitting beside the dresser.

Alex hurried over to the other side of the room, threw the blinds open, and dropped to his knees beside the bed. He patted the other man on the cheek until he woke up with an irritated groan. “Bro, hey, bro, wake up for a sec.”

Shane said something that was so sleep-slurred that Alex couldn’t understand him.

“What do you want to eat?” Alex asked.

“Wha’ever,” Shane mumbled.

“We have pancakes, eggs, toast, bagels, hash br-”

“A’ex,” he grumbled.

“What?”

“Shu’ a fuck up.”

Alex folded his arms on the bed and rested his chin on them. With a smile he said, “That’s pretty rude.”

Shane licked his lips, eyes still shut, and said, “ _Please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Remember to KUDOS and COMMENT!


End file.
